Inferno Kitty
Inferno Kitty is one of the administrators of the Kitty-Krew. He is known mostly for his vast number of Flash submissions. As of March 2010 he has 289 through judgment. His seven awards show that he tends to have after-judgment support. He has TOTW, RC and Underdog, but of all his submissions, not so much as a Daily 5th, despite having a number of movies scoring over 4/5. Kitty-Krew History When Inferno first applied to join the Kitty-Krew, he had made a validation topic and it was quickly bumped down and forgotten. One of the newer members at the time by the name of Edward had bumped his topic again and Inferno was soon rejected after having Adam in his Newgrounds favorite authors. In a secondary attempt to get back in, Inferno made another validation topic and was soon let in with the assistance of Green kitten saying that he was good. He has been around since late 2006 and has proven useful to the Kitty-Krew by warding off annoying people and creating database backups each day. Although he may get quite angry a certain people at times, the feud usually subsides within 3 days. Flash Inferno loves to make lots of flash. Inferno used to use stick pivot, windows movie maker, Powerpoint and Microsoft paint to do animations. Some of these animations still exist on the internet, they are; Black Mage VS Fighter, Black Mage VS Link and Black Mage VS Cloud. In late December Inferno got Flash 8 Professional and did not know how to use it, so he stuck to his old ways of using stick pivot. After one week entirely dedicated to learning flash he had mastered almost all aspects of it and was ready to collaborate with the Kitty-Krew. The Kitty-Krew was a major factor in him learning flash so fast because the members had helped him with any question he had.He is known to make seizure inducing flash most of the time and on some occasions make something really good. Newgrounds Inferno is known as Reaperssythe on Newgrounds and is very active. His account may not be a high level, but every other aspect of his profile is very good. He is currently the 8th top audio reviewer and 49th top flash reviewer. He likes to have his profile neat and even. He has 10 audio submissions that are not very good and only seems to have them there as a profile filler. One of his older submissions known as Psychotic Beatz seems to have become popular despite it being random sounds. Inferno is known on Newgrounds mostly because of the huge amount of flash on his profile. Location Inferno lives in Australia. He lives forty minutes away from these other members from the Kitty-Krew: Purgatory, Green Kitten, Reb Kitty, White-Shock-Kitty And Dementor Kitten. Although, he has only met Dementor Kitten in real life. But these are not the only members in the Kitty-Krew that are Australian, A12 and Dut are also. Music Inferno loves house, techno and electronica music, yet he used to prefer metal. His favorite band is Daft Punk and he is a huge fan of them. Everyone once in a while he finds an ancient song which he has not heard in a very long time, and creates a topic about it on the Kitty-Krew in the Disco City forum explaining how he remembers and found it. He can create music but just can't find the motivation to do something great, so he makes a spam loop instead. He also loves to talk about favorite food and drinks. His favorite drink of all, Pepsi Max has been mentioned a massive amount of times by him. He always participates in the over argued topic that "Which is better, Pepsi Or Coke?" and finds lots of reasons why he likes Pepsi better. Inferno does not like greasy food and prefers the more healthy option of stir fry or chicken. He disapproves of the fame of pizza saying that it is extremely greasy and taste funny. Signature And Avatar http://img213.imageshack.us/img213/4858/indexphpaz8.png http://img300.imageshack.us/img300/3507/gggop0.png